


Cover My Eyes

by shalashaska



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masochism, POV Kaz, Schrodinger's Consent, Somnophilia, honestly this is a mystery to me even though I wrote it, this is messy and I'm messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: good old '74 dubcon bbkazI live for it I haven't written a good long drabble in forever................





	

Sometimes we just do it and we can’t explain why. We’re doing something and the moment someone walks in we drop, close our eyes and lie still. Maybe it’s because we don’t have the energy for conversation, so faking sleep is just easier. In my case the main reason was anxiety.

It isn’t easy to make a guy like me anxious, but he had it nailed. Just being around him made me uneasy. I couldn’t even tell if he had noticed or not. I wanted to figure him out, and make sense of why he did the things he did, but I couldn’t decipher him at all. However, I felt like I could trust him with anything. Needless to say he was confusing.

As I heard him approach the door to our room I threw down the book I had been reading, tossing my sunglasses onto the nearby nightstand and dropping silently into my bunk. I let my eyes fall shut and my body fall loose, turning onto my side to face away from his bed across the room.

I listened as he swung the door open, and pictured him in the doorway as usual. Normally he came straight from the showers, his hair freshly towel-dried and falling around his face more softly than normal. Seeing him wear sweatpants and t-shirts was a breath of fresh air that he was probably one of the few to experience. It was hard to imagine him wearing anything other than army fatigues. Dressed like this, he looked… normal. He wasn’t a legendary soldier anymore, or a war hero. He was just a man in plain clothes. Of course he was, I told myself, even a legendary man is just a man. It still felt unusual to me, though.

I heard him walk across the room, steps softened by the socks on his feet. He was clearly trying to make very little noise, so as to not disturb me. I would have to wait for him to tuck himself into his own bunk and turn in. Being alone with him always put me on edge. There was something about him that made me want him to like me. I hadn’t really felt this way about someone since I was an awkward high school kid. I hated that.

To my surprise I followed his footsteps to the space between our beds, and they stopped. Instead of making a beeline for his bed, he stopped. Why?

After a moment of thick silence he stepped closer to me. He was coming towards me. Why was he coming towards me? Did he know I was faking? I was excellent at faking sleep, so that would have impressed me.

He was close to me, or at least I thought he was. The most recent sound had been quite close. I desperately resisted the urge to open my eyes and turn over. Instead, I waited.

Then there was a weight – not the weight of a whole person but probably a hand – pushing into the thin mattress and making a soft creak against the sturdy frame underneath. He leaned in close to me; I felt his warmth. He was looking at me. I could just tell, somehow.

Another hand came forward and fingers probed my cheek. I wriggled slightly, disguising the shock of his sudden touch as an unconscious stir. He hesitated, before touching me again, holding my face and turning my head to look at me. What was he doing? I didn’t know if I should be afraid or not. I never knew how to react to anything he did.

He let me fall back to my original position and for a moment I let relief fall upon my body. This was short lived as the blankets that covered me were lifted slowly, and a much heavier weight settled behind me. Was this really happening? Maybe I really had fallen asleep and this was some kind of fucked up dream. Either way he was in my bed. Big Boss was in my bed. I tried not to think of it that way, as my mind started taking me to places I didn’t feel comfortable going.

His body hovered over my back and all I could feel was him. His chest was just barely brushing against my back and his hands awkwardly searched for somewhere to rest. One slipped under my waist and grabbed onto my hip. The other vaguely traced my spine and came to rest on… my ass.

The Boss thought I was asleep, right? Right? If he did, then… what he was doing was…

He squeezed experimentally and my lip quivered. It was difficult to keep this up, but he didn’t seem to notice. I didn’t know if that was a good thing or not, but I didn’t intend to stop him. This was something I had wanted for a long time and I wasn’t about to ruin it. Perhaps if I hadn’t been so confused on how to approach him I wouldn’t be in this situation. No. This wasn’t my fault. He was the one who started this. The real question was why…

His large palm kneaded my ass cheek and the back of my thigh and he gently pulled my body closer to his. My heart was pounding in anticipation and I wriggled slightly under his grip, causing him to pause again as he watched me lie against him, motionless except for the rise and fall of my chest. Again, when he believed I was definitely still asleep he continued, his fingers slipping under the waistband of my sweatpants and boxers, feeling my bare skin. I desperately held onto my composure. I couldn’t drop this act or he would stop. Just thinking about that sent a pang of shame through me – this was not the kind of situation one should want to be in.

His breath tickled the nape of my neck and his erection started to become obvious, nudging slightly into me as his other hand moved to touch me elsewhere, tracing the muscles of my stomach and finally reaching down to tug my pants down to the knee and press his palm against my own dick, which was already fully hard and twitching at his touch.

“Your body is fully awake, I see.” His words shook through my body and made my head spin. There was no way this was happening. There was no way. This couldn’t be real.

But no matter how many times I told myself it wasn’t real I didn’t wake up – I didn’t sit up alone in bed, relieved that this was only a dream. That didn’t happen because this was real. The worst part is that I was enjoying every second of this fucked up game he was playing with me. I was letting him take advantage of my vulnerability, and I could stop him if I wanted. All I would have to do is open my eyes.

I moaned very slightly and he continued to whisper filth to me that I wasn’t even sure I was meant to be hearing.

His hand pulled away from my ass cheek and I heard the lewd sound of his fingers in his mouth, wondering just how far he was taking this. Was he really about to do what I thought he was?

_I shouldn’t be letting this happen. He doesn’t even know I’m enjoying this. He’s not doing this for me. I’m not supposed to be enjoying this. I never even said yes to this._

He teased with one finger for a moment, asking nobody in particular if I would wake up when he put it in. It entered me easily and he quickly followed it with a second. I whimpered but kept my eyes firmly closed, and didn’t move a muscle. I wouldn’t ruin this. I wouldn’t let him know. I would trust him, no matter what.

“You’ve got experience with this, huh?”

I let myself breathe out long moans as he worked his fingers in and out of me, allowing him to control me, turning me over onto my stomach and brushing the head against me. He was seriously about to do this. I felt the shame starting to bury itself deep within my gut already as he pushed into me and I felt like my insides might be split apart. All I wanted was to back into him and beg him to fuck my senseless but I fought as hard as I could to disguise any movements I made as subconscious squirms and involuntary sounds.

“You’re not asleep, Kaz.”

My eyes shot open, almost on their own accord. “B-Boss?”

“Did you really think I’d do this to you when I thought you were asleep?”

“Uh… I wasn’t sure, but…”

He sighed and ran his fingers along my back. I sank my top teeth onto my bottom lip. “And you let me do it?”

“Well, uh… you see, Boss…” I wasn’t sure how to explain myself. I didn’t even know what had come over me at all. Had I really wanted him so badly that I was willing to let him fuck me even without asking? Was I really sinking that low?

“You wanted it that badly?” His words prickled against the back of my ear and he leaned forward, moving slightly inside me and dragging air through my teeth.

“S-Snake…”

I tangled my fingers into the blankets beneath me and I wished I could just climb under them and hide. This man was once my enemy, and here I was letting him have his way with me in whatever way he wanted.

“Answer my question, Kazuhira.”

Hearing him utter my first name in full made my body quake and I blurted out, “Mhh…yes, Snake.”

“That’s pretty undignified, isn’t it? Or maybe it’s because you trust me…” his fingers stroked my hair as he eased his way out of me and slammed his way back in.

“Hnnggh… Y-yes, I… I trust you. Snake, I trust you so much…”

He mumbled something, and I could have sworn he used the word “adorable” but before I could call attention to it he rammed into me again and I desperately held in a scream.

“It’s okay to be loud, Kaz. Nobody will hear it from here.” His mouth then assaulted the back of my neck as his hips thrusted against my ass hard enough to hurt but not in a way I disliked. “So we can play rough and nobody will know.”

I let myself fall apart under him as he dipped his hands under my vest top to pinch and rub at my chest. The heat and friction was taking over my body so quickly I barely managed to call out to him one more time between sounds of pleasure-pain.

“Boss… God, Boss… I’m… Snake, I’m gonna…”

He quickly grabbed onto my waist with both hands, pounding into me with the last of his energy before he came undone inside of me, and I was filled with his heat. Big Boss… The legendary Big Boss had just fucked me. He pulled out and I came, rushing to catch as much as I could with my hands, managing to stop myself from making a mess of the bed.

He held me and petted my hair as I fell asleep, my head tucked under his neck and against his chest. I could hear the rhythm of his heart beating against his ribcage. I figured I’d never figure this guy out, but I had learned that no matter how hard I tried to fool him, he clearly knew me better than he was letting on. Perhaps with my eyes closed I hadn’t been able to notice his remarkable ability to pay attention and read me.

I had also learned that perhaps I had a few kinks I hadn’t known about before, but that would have to wait. Right now, there was only him, and me, lying here with our eyes closed.


End file.
